Mischievious Marauders
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for the Marauders' Era characters. I take requests and will do every character. I hope one day to write a full length fanfiction based off of these. I hope you enjoy reading them! :
1. Remus: Stuck on the Sidelines

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

***These are just drabbles about the Marauder's Era, because I'm trying to slowly ease myself into writing full length fanfictions for that time period.**

* * *

James Potter. Prongs.

He was the one, who thought up everything. He chose where they were going, what they were going to do, and when they would help him chase Lily Evan's skirt. He was rude, egotistical, and bloody straight _perfect_. And, he was one of Remus' best mates. Normally, Remus thought highly of James, but recently something had changed that made him felt a tad bit of hatred for his mate. He didn't comprehend what caused this sudden change in behavior, but he was determined to figure it out.

At first, he thought that it was too close to the cycle, which always made his emotions go haywire, but when the cycle came and past, his feelings remained the same. In fact, Remus feared that they intensified. However, he swore to himself that he would not allow it to get in the way of the friendship, because he knew if the others found out that he didn't particularly like James, then they'd soon have nothing to do with him. He couldn't stand loosing all his friends. Plus, Remus had seen the Marauders' work when they truly wanted to destroy someone- heck, he helped out with those plans! James and Sirius publicly humiliated Snape in front of the entire student body and Remus was positive that he'd do anything to keep from being another victim. So, he had to discover what was making him suddenly dislike James more and more, before it was too late.

Then, one day, it dawned on him. There was nothing extraordinary about the day. The sky was blue with streams of puffy, white clouds across it and the sun shined brightly. The Marauder's- mostly James and Sirius- decided that they'd spend the day hanging out in the courtyard, perhaps making fun of passing Slytherins. Just as Sirius was hitting the climax of his retake on his date the previous night, Remus noticed a smirk slide onto James' lips and automatically knew that he had spotted Evans.

Ignoring Sirius completely, James nodded in Lily's direction and waved her over to them. With a roll of her eyes, Lily walked over to the group. She tucked a piece of her flaming, red hair behind her ear and brightly smiled as she greeted them. James, of course, put on his best act for the girl that he had been trying to woo for sixth years and this time, she noticeably flirted back.

Something shattered within Remus. He knew it wasn't his heart, but rather a fragile, lingering piece of hope that told Remus that one day he might actually find a woman to accept him the way he was, the way Lily did when she found out. Perhaps, that piece of hope wished that Lily would end up as his, but Remus knew that James got everything he wanted in the end. He always had.

And maybe, that was why Remus started to hate James. Remus was envious of the glorious future that James and Lily would spend together, as he transformed cycle after cycle praying that one day he'd meet his own Lily Evans.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really like the way this one turned out. I've decided, reviews or not, I shall be posting more, but reviews are very nice and I love them. So, you could always give me one. :P**

**How do you think it turned out? I Hope you liked it a lot.**

**If you have any requests/prompts, please put them in your review or message me.**

**Thank you,**

**-randomgirloutthere110**


	2. James: Chasing Lily Evans

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

***These are just drabbles about the Marauder's Era, because I'm trying to slowly ease myself into writing full length fanfictions for that time period.**

**By the way, _TheWritingHeart_, thank you so much for the alert and review. I will certainly do Remus/Tonks one for you. Hopefully, I will get it up before I go to bed for the night. These do come pretty easily to me. However, I want that one to be good, so it may take a bit longer. I will have it done though. Don't worry about that. :)**

* * *

Like Normally, James was doing his daily flirting with Evans. Well, he was pretty sure it was called flirting when you chased a girl through the entire school complimenting her the entire way. Evans, however, called it something like "stalker," whatever that was. It had to be something muggle.

All his Quidditch practice must have done some good, because eventually Evans became out of breath and she stopped running away from him near the Ravenclaw common room entrance. James chose to ignore the annoyed, irritated expression on her face, saying that she was probably only acting. For what girl couldn't possibly be attracted to him? He was irresistible and Evans should be honored that she was the one he wanted.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked, with her eyebrows arched and a hand on her hip.

Evans looked hot even with her face tomato red. He was just fantastic at choosing the ladies.

"Well, I think it's time for you to stop this act about how you dislike me, cause it's clearly not real, and finally agree to have dinner with me." He spoke, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Act? What act, Potter? I swear that you are delusional. Get some help." Her voice was so warm, but if James _was listening, he would have realized that her words were harsh._

Leaning against a wall, he smirked, "So, I'll meet you at the Great Hall entrance around noon on Saturday?"

Bowing her head in silence to gather her thoughts, Lily was at a dead end. She decided to give this one last go, before giving up permanently.

"Do you not listen Potter?"

He shrugged, "I tend to try not to, because if I don't hear someone say something that I don't like, then it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Even though she hated herself for admitting it, it was the most logical statement that ever came from him. Maybe, he did have a brain after all, because he certainly had millions of plans. However, with a brain or not, Potter still hadn't proven himself worthy to her. He was still a total git.

"Well, then maybe I'll just stop speaking to you, since you tend to try to not listen anyway. It would save me from wasting my time. Well, goodbye Potter."

Smirking, Lily walked away.

She would _always_ win.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are nice, but if you don't review that's okay.**

**Have a request? Send it in with your review or message me.**

**I really love having feedback from my readers.**

**Thank you,**

**-randomgirloutthere110**


End file.
